Puff Adders Mob
The Puff Adders was formed by five wild meerkats and two Whiskers meerkats. Popple and Pumplemouse had disapared as five months but reappared with five wild meerkats in a new group. Fluna and Rudy were soon discovered to be the dominant pair. After both were predated the two Whiskers meerkats rose to power. Then four rovers from the Warthogs joined the group. Today the group is led by Popple and Pokey. Dominant Pair When the group was discovered Fluna and Rudy were the dominant pair. Rudy was predated by a jackle and soon Fluna was also predated. Popple rejoijned the group after being evicted and took dominance. Pumplemouse took over as dominant male. However he was kicked out by four Warthog males. Pokey took over as the new dominant male. Current Members The Puff Adders have 19 members as of June 2011. Popple (VWF135) Dominant Female Pokey (VWHM007) Dominant Male Gumby (VWHM008) Dennis (VWHM012) Jumbo (VWHM015) Acid (VPAM006) VPAF013 VPAM014 VPAM015 VPAF016 VPAF017 VPAF018 VPAM019 VPAF020 VPAM021 plus four pups All Known Members Pumplemouse (VWM134) Popple (VWF135) Fluna (VPAF001) Chistopher (VPAM002) Lena (VPAF003) Rudy (VPAM004) Dora (VAPF005) Acid (VPAM006) Venom (VPAM007) Monera (VPAF008) Poison (VPAM009) Toxic (VPAM010) Germ (VPAF011) Bacteria (VPAF012) VPAF013 VPAM014 VPAM015 VPAF016 VPAF017 VPAF018 VPAM019 VPAF020 VPAM021 Pokey (VWHM007) Gumby (VWHM008) Dennis (VWHM012) Jumbo (VWHM015) VPAP022 VPAP023 VPAP024 VPAP025 Rivals The Puff Adders' main rivals are the Warthog. Their other rivals are the Kool Kats and sometimes they encounter the Eagles. History April 2009 Pumplemouse and Popple were discovered in a wild mob called the Puff Adders. The group only contained wild meerkats Fluna, Dora, Lena, Rudy and Chirstopher and Pumplemouse and Popple. May 2009 Fluna, Dora and Lena were all pregnant. June 2009 Fluna gave birth to Acid, Venom and Monera. Lena lost her litter. Rudy was discovered to be the dominant male. July 2009 Fluna was discovered to be the dominant female. Dora gave birth to Poison, Bacteria, Toxic and Germ. August 2009 One encounter with Warthog. September 2009 Fluna was pregnant. Chirstopher went roving three times and was absent. October 2009 Fluna aborted. Chirstopher went roving. November 2009 One encounter with the Warthog. December 2009 Fluna was pregnant. She evicted Dora and Lena. January 2010 Fluna gave birth to a litter of seven pups. February 2010 Popple aborted her litter. Chistopher went roving. March 2010 One encounter with Kool Kats. April 2010 One encounter with Kool Kats. May 2010 Chirstopher went roving and left the group. June 2010: Fluna were pregnant. Dora, Lena and Popple were evicted. Rudy was predated by jackal. July 2010 Fluna gave birth to two pups. Dora and Lena left the group and formed the Giraffe. August 2010 Fluna was predated by a hawk. Popple rejoined the group and took dominance. October 2010 Pumplemouse took male dominance. November 2010 One encounter with Warthogs. December 2010 Two encounter with Eagle and one with Warthogs. Venom, Posion and Toxic left the group and formed the Dragons. Janaury 2011 Two encounters with Eagles. February 2011 One encounter with Kool Kats. Pokey, Gumby, Dennis and Jumbo joined the group and kicked out Pumplemouse who joined the Kool Kats. Pokey became the dominant male. March 2011 Popple was pregnent April 2011 Popple gave birth to 4 pups May 2011 Gumby atacted Pokey but lost Monera was pregnent June 2011 Monera aborted Popple was pregnent She evicted Monera, Germ and Bactiria who left the group Category:Meerkat Mobs